The variety of "genuine" coins utilized in the marketplace is extremely diverse because each government makes an attempt to keep their own form of currency or value of exchange unique enough to distinguish from that issued by others. "Genuine" tokens utilized in the marketplace are also diverse for the same reason, namely, to allow one specific proprietor to distinguish its genuine token/tokens from the token/tokens of another. Such tremendous diversity in genuine coins and genuine tokens indirectly pressures manufacturers, be they governments or private individuals, to produce coin and token validation devices which are designed flexible enough so that they may be field configured to accept and validate (or invalidate) the widest possible variety of coins or tokens, genuine or counterfeit. To that end, the body of validation design knowledge and products are replete with methods for dealing with different metallurgies and sizes of coins. However, with the combination of increased world travel and increasing number of issuing establishments, particularly gaming casinos, there has become an ever increasing need for additional distinguishable characteristics to prevent cross-play of unwanted, though genuine, tokens, and the total accurate elimination of counterfeits. The ability of simple combinations of useful alloys and token sizes to satisfy the needs of the casino market has long been exhausted.